Winchesters meet Weechesters
by brb-reading
Summary: Dean is still a demon and Sam is trying to cure him but with the help of some angels Sam and Dean find them selves back in time and while they're there they meet their younger selves... Rated T for swearing (because I'm paranoid)


**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**A/N: Idk if this is any good. But I tried, I hope you like it. It starts with Dean being a demon btw. Also, for the 2014 scene, it's not exact but its close enough, I hope. Anyways, hope you like it. ****J**

13 year old, Sam Winchester woke up to the sound of his older brother, Dean, singing Carry on Wayward Son in the shower. Sam groaned and covered his ears with a pillow.

"Make it stop!" Sam complained.

John Winchester chuckled at the table he was sitting at.

"Come on Sammy, get up." John told the boy.

Sam literally rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

"You okay Sammy?" John asked without even looking at him.

Sam moaned in response.

The bathroom door opened to a 17 year old Dean with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced down and saw his brother on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"What does it look like?" Sam replied.

"It looks like you rolled out of bed again." Dean said as he put some clothes on.

"Shut up."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Jerk,"

"Bitch."

"Boys, sit down and eat your breakfast." John said.

Dean helped his brother up and they headed over to the small table.

**2014**

"Oh, Come on Sammy! Don't you want to have a chat with your older brother? Have a beer?" Demon Dean said with a hammer in his hand. His voice echoed through the bunker. Dean slowly moved over to a drawer and opened it up, only to find the thing that he was looking for had been taken by Sam. Dean cursed under his breath. Of course Sammy had to take the keys. Dean went up the stairs and started searching through the hallways for his little brother. He turned his head and saw the door that lead to his room. He opened the door and looked around. Suddenly all the lights in the bunker were replaced by red flashing lights and a beeping noise. Dean smiled. He knew where Sam was.

"That's smart Sam shutting everything down so I won't get out. But the thing is Sammy, I don't want to leave. Not until I'm through with you!"

Dean saw the door that lead to the place where Sam had shut everything down. The door was almost broken off. He walked towards it and entered the room. Sam was nowhere to be found. He went towards the control panel and turned everything back on. The bunker was no longer shut down. He heard Sam grunt and a door close towards his left. He smiled and headed towards the door. He heard Sam saying something but he didn't listen. Instead, he took his hammer and started knocking down the door. After about three hits he knocked out one of the panels and saw his brother looking shocked and holding out a knife.

"You keep on trying to cure me Sammy, but, personally, I like the disease!" Dean told his brother as he still was trying to take down the door.

He saw Sam gulp and say "I—I don't want to use this blade on you!"

Dean chuckled. "That sucks because you really mean that don't you?"

Dean finally took the door down only so find that Sam had run away. He ran his hand through his hair, pissed off.

Dean gave a short angry smile. His insides were burning with rage.

"Sammy?" He asked.

He went down the hall and saw his brother looking towards the opposite hallway. He quickened his pace. He saw Sam let out a breath of relief. He smirked, _don't look so relived Sammy._ He thought. He went up right behind his brother without making a noise and struck the hammer at his head. Unfortunately, Sam ducked right in time and his hammer was wedged into the wall. Sam quickly turned and held his knife at Dean's throat.

Unexpectedly, a bright white light flashed and Sam and Dean landed as a heap on a floor. Sam quickly got up and pulled Dean up with him, he pushed him to the nearest wall and held the knife at his throat again. Dean held his hands up in surrender.

"Do it Sam, It's all you!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam hesitated before taking the knife away. Dean smiled as his eyes turned black. With his demon force he pushed Sam towards the opposite wall and knocked him out. Dean smiled and walked towards Sam.

"You should've let me go Sammy." Dean said.

He advanced on his brother but before he could do anything he was hit from behind. Dean dropped down to the ground and watched his world fade black.

* * *

(**Younger Sam's POV)**

Sam, Dean, and John were casually eating their breakfast when a bright white light blinded their vision for a couple of seconds. Sam blinked a few times, trying to get his vison to re-focus. When it did he saw two full grown men on the ground. The bigger one of the two quickly got up and held a knife to the shorter one's neck. His ears perked up as he heard his name being said by the smaller one. He glanced over at Dean and John who were ready to attack. He looked back at the two strangers only to see the shorter one's eyes turn black. Sam's heart skipped a beat. _Demon, _he thought. The other Sam was pushed back to the other wall and was knocked out. Sam was scared. He had never been on a hunt before. Dean picked up Sam and put him behind him, protectively. Sam watched with fear as the demon advanced on the bigger Sam. That's when he heard him say Sammy. Sammy was _his_ nickname. _Could this be me and Dean?_ Sam thought. _The shorter one does look like Dean a little bit. But Dean could never be a demon and he would never hurt me._ Dean must've been pretty shocked as well because he saw him tense a little.

John had seen and heard enough, he advanced on the demon and hit him on the back of his head. The demon crumbled to the floor and was knocked out.

"Dean, make a devil trap and tie these two up, Sam go to your room."

Dean grabbed some spray paint and began to draw a devil trap.

"But dad!" Sam argued.

"Sammy, I agree with dad. You should go to your room." Dean said.

Sam could never say no to Dean. Sam slowly went over to his room closed the door behind him.

* * *

**(Older Sam's POV)**

Sam began to wake up only to see his hands tied to a chair. He groaned and looked to his right. He saw Dean tied in a chair, knocked out. Sam sighed and heard a person start talking.

"Dad he's awake!"

Sam's head whipped to the place where he heard the voice. The voice sounded familiar… almost like Dean's, but higher.

There he saw a 17 year old Dean Winchester sitting on a table and holding a gun at him.

Sam was shocked. _Wait, did he just say dad?_ Sam thought. Sure enough John Winchester walked into the room with a gun in his hand.

"L—listen, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm a hunter just like you!" Sam said.

"How do you know I'm a hunter?"

"Um, the devils trap? Plus you're John Winchester."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Bobby Singer mentioned you." Sam said quickly, not knowing if he should reveal the truth yet or not.

John lowered his gun, hesitantly.

"Test me, if you think I'm not telling the truth."

"I already did." 17 year old Dean said.

"Well, can you untie me?" Sam asked.

John nodded and went to untie him.

"So, what's with the bright white light?" John asked after he was untied.

Sam shrugged. "I think it was some transportation thing." _That brought me and my demon brother back in time. _Sam added on in his head.

John nodded and turned to Dean. "You can get Sam now. I bet he's dying to see what's going on. Just keep him away from the demon."

Sam eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about his younger self. But he had to admit, he was kind of excited to what he looked like. Young Sam walked into the room and older Sam almost started to laugh. _Was that really what I looked like? _Sam thought. His younger self was short, not to mention his hair was as well.

"What's your name?" John asked.

"Sam." He said.

"Last name?"

Sam figured just to tell the truth, they were going to find out sooner or later.

"Winchester." Sam responded.

"Uh, no you're not." Dean said, "This is Sam Winchester." He pointed to younger Sam.

"No really. I am Sam Winchester. I think the white light was a transportation portal thing that sent us back in time. The angels probably did it."

"Prove it." Younger Sam challenged.

"Um, my birthday is May 2nd, 1983. Mom died when I was 6 months old. She's the reason we're hunting. When dad was out hunting, Dean and I usually stayed with Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim. When I was eleven I was almost killed by a vampire. Um, I love to read, I guess. And I get straight A's in everything."

"Cool! You are me!" Younger Sam said.

As young Sam was geeking out about meeting his older self, John and Dean where totally freaking out.

"I could call Bobby, or something." John suggested. "Maybe he can figure this out."

"Shouldn't this be _impossible_?" Dean asked.

_If only he knew. _Sam chuckled inside his head.

"Wait a second, if you're Sam…then who's that?" John asked pointing to demon Dean (who was still unconscious).

"Oh, uh, that's, um, Dean?" Sam laughed nervously.

"What! No! Th-that can't be me, I can't be a demon!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sorry, you are, but don't worry! I'm almost done healing him. I just need to put, like, one more purified blood thing in him, and he should be as good as new…I hope."

"Healing?" John asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have any purified blood, would you?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no." Dean said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sammy, devil traps don't work on me anymore." Demon Dean had woken up.

Sam turned around and faced his brother.

"Sorry Dean." Sam said right before he punched him out again.

"Dude, you just punched me!" Younger Dean exclaimed.

"I kinda had to. He would've killed us all if I didn't." Sam replied. "Now, I need a priest and a doctor's outfit."

"What?" Dean and John asked at the same time.

* * *

Sam and John were at the front steps of Pastor Jim's house.

"So let me get this straight, your sons came back from the future and one of them is a demon who's locked in the trunk. And you're taking me to a hospital to purify some blood which will heal Dean. Correct? " Jim asked.

"Yup." Sam replied with a grin. "Oh, and you need a holy cross to purify the blood."

"Alright, I'll just get the cross and we can go." Jim said.

Jim left to get the cross and John turned to Sam.

"So you're sure this is going to work?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm just praying to Castiel that it does work."

"Castiel?"

"Oh, he's just an angel."

"A-a-angel?"

"Yeah, he wears a trench coat."

Sam noticed the odd look that John was giving him. "The future's messed up."

"No kidding." John replied.

Jim returned with the cross and said, "Alright, let's go."

They walked down to the car and Sam yelled, "Shotgun!"

John gave Sam a glare.

"Or I can go in the back, heh, no big deal. I love the back anyways. The back is the place to be at, you know? It's all back seat-ish. Man, the back is awesome."

"Are you done yet?" John asked.

"…yeah."

"You might have grown but you ramble just as much, if not even more."

Sam shrugged.

* * *

They got back to the motel room with the purified blood and Jim back at home. John was holding the blood as Sam was carrying a still knocked out Dean.

Sam tied Dean to the chair again and grabbed the needle that they stole from the hospital, out of his pocket.

"Blood please." Sam whispered.

John handed Sam the blood. Sam stuck the needle in the bag and collected some blood. Everyone held their breath as Sam advanced on Dean. Sam stuck the needle in Dean's arm and took it out. He then took a step back away from Dean.

"Now what?" Mini Sam asked.

"And now, we wait." Older Sam replied.

As soon as Sam finished his sentence Dean began to wake up. Everyone watched in awe as his eyes turned from black to its regular green.

Sam was speechless and just smiled.

"H—hey Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam ran up to Dean, gave him a huge hug and started to sob.

"I—I didn't know if this was going to work and I was freaking out. And if it didn't work I wouldn't have known what to do. B—but it did and now you're back."

Dean chuckled. "I'm here Sammy. Now can you untie me?"

"Oh, right sorry." Sam said as he began to untie the knots.

Dean stood up to his full height and gave his little brother an actual hug.

"_What?"_ Mini Dean exclaimed, ruining the moment.

"Dean!" John scolded. He liked seeing his two sons like this.

"But dad, look! Sammy's taller than me in the future! This is impossible!" Dean exclaimed.

"What the actual fuck?" Older Dean asked, finally noticing John, younger Sam, and his younger self.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention something…we're back in time." Sam laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dean groaned. "Not again!"

"Wait, again? You mean this has happened before?" John asked, extremely worried.

"Yeah, those damned angels."

"Angels?" Mini Sam and Dean exclaimed.

"Apparently they're real in the future, boys." John replied.

"Cool!" Small Sam exclaimed.

"Don't let the idea that their angels get to you because they don't act like they are. They're really just a bunch of dicks." Dean told everyone. "They're always messing up our lives."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"So what _have_ you guys been doing anyways?" John asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Um, I don't think we should say; it could really mess things up." Sam said.

"Oh come on! Dean was just a demon! How much worse could it get?" John asked.

Sam and Dean started to laugh.

"If you think this is bad try being killed 200 times in one day." Dean said.

"Dean! Shut up!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? I say we tell 'em. I'm sure Cas can put a spell thing on them to make them forget."

"I don't know…" Sam trailed off.

"Think of their reactions." Dean said.

"I don't want to think of dad's reaction when he figures out I was Lucifer." Sam said. "Oh shit!"

"SATAN?" John yelled.

Little Sam had a weird look of his face and Little Dean looked like he was about to faint.

"Uh Dean died 200 times in one day!" Sam blurted.

"So? That doesn't compare to being Lucifer!" Dean argued.

"Yeah but you also sold your soul, went to hell, and purgatory." Sam said.

"You did all those things as well except for selling your soul." Dean replied. "Plus, instead of going to hell you went to the cage with Michael _and_ Lucifer."

Sam and Dean both shuddered at the thought.

John was left speechless. His mouth was agape trying to find words.

"Let's not forget about the time you had an addiction to demon blood like it was crack and then after you became a demon." Dean said.

Sam's blood began to boil. "You were just a demon!"

"You were soulless and began killing a bunch of innocent people!" Dean argued.

Sam glared. "It's not like I had a choice!"

"Let's not forget that when I was in purgatory you didn't even _try _to get me back. You went off with some girl and a dog that you crashed into!"

"I thought you were _dead_!"

"Never stopped us before!"

Sam's mouth opened to argue but John stepped in.

"What happened to you boys?"

Sam stormed off walking one way while Dean walked the other.

**Alright! Finished with chapter one. I did this a long time ago so it's not really up to date...whatever**

**If you guys could review this that would be awesome:) **

**And follow my tumblr: moose-wearing-plaid **


End file.
